


Daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Go Easy On Me, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, this is my first fic oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate daydreams during a music lesson with Cyclonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

_Tailgate ran his finger slowly along a seam in Cyclonus's trembling thigh, the larger bot shuddered at the feeling and small noise escaped him. Oh, Tailgate was enjoying himself_ immensely _. His finger ran up the thigh to Cyclonus's panel, hot to the touch and a small amount of lubricant leaking from it, Tailgate ran his finger threw it, swirling around, "Heh, Cyclonus, you're awfully eager, aren't you?" Cyclonus just huffed at him in reply. Hmm. Tailgate will fix_ that _soon enough._

 _Tailgate grinded his palm against the panel, and Cyclonus arched and gasped as it retracted. His valve now bared, Tailgate was free to play with him as he pleased. Tailgate drew his ever-moving finger threw the folds of his valve to his anterior node, and_ ohhh _! There was the moan Tailgate had been searching for. Cyclonus had brought up a hand and was pressing a knuckle to his mouth in an attempt to silence himself, and such a shame that would be. Tailgate will just have to get him to make more noise, then._

 _Oh, how Tailgate wished he had a mouth, Cyclonus's valve looked so_ good _._

_Tailgate spread the valve lips with two digits and brought his other other hand up to circle the valve rim, Cyclonus was now panting, his claws grasping but not scratching the berth, not yet. Oh, but Tailgate will make Cyclonus fall apart on his hands, all night long..._

 

 _"-_ gate? Tailgate? Are you listening to me?" From the sound of his voice Cyclonus has asked more than once, oops. Tailgate guessed he had drifted off for a bit longer than he thought. "Repeat the lyrics I just taught you." Cyclonus demanded, a test to see if he was listening.

"I, ah, sorry Cyclonus! I was miles away, I'm sorry! Could you repeat that?" Tailgate said, making his best apologetic-don't-be-mad face. Not that it ever worked on Cyclonus, but worth a shot, right?

Cyclonus's engine rumbled unhappily, "If you're not going to pay attention, why should I teach you any of this? And why were you staring at my crotch plate so intently?"

"Ah, no reason!"


End file.
